


Somebody Else's Hand

by Halrloprillalar (prillalar)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/pseuds/Halrloprillalar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoshiro, Kaidoh, broken chalk, sexual gratification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Else's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2004. My first crack at MomoKai.

Momoshiro was a straight boy. But he was a straight boy with _needs_. He did the best he could with the magazines and comics he kept under his mattress and his own right hand. But it never seemed like enough. Never enough to meet his needs, to quiet his urges for more than an hour or so.

So that's why he was here now, here yesterday, here last week, last month. In this storage shed, with Kaidoh.

*

They were out on the courts on their lunch break, passing time with some other club members. There were no first years there, so Momo and Kaidoh got stuck with putting things away. One of the nets was so worn, it had started to fray and Oishi told them to replace it before they went.

Momo had a key to the shed where odd bits of equipment were kept, the things that weren't used every day. The shelves were piled with unstrung racquets, electric fans, heaped-up plastic tarps, portable lamps, and a lone deflated basketball. Boxes were stacked on the floor and Momo rummaged through them, trying to find the spare nets.

"Where does this go?"

Momo jumped and hit his head on a blackboard sticking out from a shelf. "Ow!" He staggered against the shelf and a box of chalk tipped over and hailed down onto to him. "Oi, Mamushi, look what you did!" Momo rubbed his smarting head and glared at Kaidoh.

"You should watch what you're doing, moron," Kaidoh said. He dumped the old net onto the floor and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? Help me clean this up!" Momo stepped over, crunching chalk under his feet, and grabbed Kaidoh by the arm.

Kaidoh hissed and yanked Momo by his collar. "Make me."

*

They were standing chest to chest, close enough to feel the heat off each other's bodies. A shelf pushed a cold line of steel across Momo's back and he held on to the corner post with one hand. With the other hand, he held on to Kaidoh. And Kaidoh to him, as they jacked each other.

It was always the same rhythm, always the same tempo. It was impossible not to move their hands together; Momo had tried it, just to see and it was like singing one song when you were listening to another. Anyhow, this worked fine, so why try to improvise?

*

"All right, I will," Momo said and pushed Kaidoh against the wall. He pulled his arm back for a punch, but Kaidoh grappled Momo and propelled him back. Momo wrenched free and hit out at Kaidoh. He was going to connect for sure, Momo could feel it. Only his feet got tangled up in the net and he went over backwards. He flailed his arms and managed to catch hold of Kaidoh again. But all that did was pull Kaidoh down on top of him.

Kaidoh bumped the door as they fell and it swung closed with a bang. Momo landed on the ground with a thump and Kaidoh landed on Momo with a loud expletive. This drove several sharp pieces of chalk into Momo's back and he let out a loud expletive of his own.

He pushed at Kaidoh, but Kaidoh was trying to pin Momo to the ground and Momo could only get partly out from under. The chalk jabbed into the few places it had missed before. "Ow!" he yelled again. "Get off me, you dumbass."

"Who are you calling a dumbass, dumbass?" Kaidoh said and grabbed hold of one of Momo's wrists.

"You, you dumbass." Momo heaved again and this time managed to roll Kaidoh completely away. He stood up but only made it halfway before he realized he was still stuck in the net. Over he went, once again, but this time, he landed on top of Kaidoh. 

"Bastard!" Kaidoh yelled and Momo smiled as he thought about the shards of chalk stabbing into Kaidoh.

"Hold it, Mamushi," Momo said. "Let me get out of this stupid net, at least."

Now that he was the one on the bottom, Kaidoh didn't seem as eager to continue their scuffle. He let Momo unwind the net from around their feet and shove it off into the corner. It was dim with the door closed and Momo flicked the light on. Only it didn't come on. So he opened the door. 

Only it didn't open.

*

Momo stared over Kaidoh's shoulder. A few beams of light forced their way in through the small, high window. The air was full of swarming dust motes. Momo tried to watch them, but they kept slipping in and out of focus.

Kaidoh's hot breath blew over Momo's neck. They were both breathing loudly, roughly through their open mouths, like they were still running around the court. That was the only sound they made. They never spoke when they were together here.

*

"Retard," Kaidoh said. "This is your fault."

"Hey, Mamushi, I wasn't the one who closed the door," Momo said. He was sitting on the floor, with his back against a cardboard box. Kaidoh was next to him, and between them, they were taking up nearly all the available space.

The door shouldn't have locked from the inside, but it was jammed somehow and ten minutes of yelling and pounding had only resulted in a sore throat and another half-tussle with Kaidoh. Now they just had to wait until school was over and people came back out to the tennis courts.

Momo was going to die of boredom. "There's nothing to do," he said.

"Shut up," Kaidoh said.

"But at least we're not in class."

Kaidoh hissed and didn't answer.

"How much trouble do you think we'll get in?"

Not even a hiss that time. Momo looked over. Kaidoh's arms were folded across his chest and his eyes were closed. Maybe he was going to nap. Not a bad idea. Momo shut his eyes and tried to relax. There was a piece of chalk under his ass, so he moved that out of the way. He thought about throwing it at Kaidoh, but it was probably too soon for another fight. He put it on the edge of a shelf where he could find it later.

Momo closed his eyes again. Now the box was digging into his shoulderblades. He squirmed around, but there was no good angle. The floor was cold. And hard. Maybe if he took his jacket off and sat on it. But that was lumpy. He shifted, hoping it would turn the wadded-up jacket into a plush cushion.

"Quit moving around, dumbass," Kaidoh said.

"I'll move around if I feel like it." Momo stretched out, just to annoy Kaidoh. It was something to do, anyhow. Their shoulders were pressed together now, and their knees.

Kaidoh shuffled over so they weren't touching any longer. "You're taking up too much room!"

"There isn't any more room." Momo wondered if he was irritating Kaidoh too much. If the stupid snake got too upset, it might make the afternoon even more miserable. Maybe he should just try to sleep again. 

Momo put one arm over his eyes and let his head fall back. Sure, he could sleep anywhere. He just had to empty out his mind so he wasn't thinking about anything in particular. Not school, not video games, not tennis, not...

Girls.

*

Sometimes, when he and Kaidoh were in the shed, rubbing at each other, Momo thought about girls. About the girls in his comics. About the idols on TV. Watching them, touching them, fucking them. All of them, over and over. Sometimes he thought about the girls that he knew, but that made him feel weird when he saw them the next day.

Momo loved girls. Women. They were pretty and soft and excitingly shaped. They made his knees weak and his stomach flutter and, all too often, his cock hard.

Sometime he wondered what it would feel like to have a girl here with him, instead of Kaidoh, a girl with her small hand wrapped around his cock and her sweet breath in his face. He would put his arm around her shoulders and kiss her pretty mouth when she laughed softly at him.

But this wasn't something he could ask a girl to do with him. It wouldn't be ... respectful, or something. With Kaidoh, it didn't matter.

*

"Hey, Mamushi, what kind of girls do you like?"

"What?"

"Girls. Like, what about their hair?"

Kaidoh hissed and didn't answer.

"I think short hair is really cute," Momo said. "But then long hair is more feminine, or something, you know? So it's hard to decide. And long hair you can change around a lot. But short hair can sort of flip when a girl turns her head quickly."

"Shut up." Kaidoh shifted and resettled himself against the box.

"And I like a girl who's short. Tall girls are kind of scary. Though sometimes they're really hot." Momo thought about tall girls with long hair and short girls with short hair. And then about tall girls with short hair and short girls with long hair. "It would look silly to be with a girl who was taller than you. Do you like tall girls?"

No answer. That bastard couldn't even talk to Momo about girls to pass the time?

"What about their tits? I don't like flat-chested girls. If they're too big..." Momo stopped and tried to think if he had ever seen a girl whose tits were too big. Maybe in a comic. "If they're too big, it looks weird. But they can still be big." Big, bouncy, soft, round. Squeezable. "Big is good." Big was fun to think about. Big was making Momo hard.

Tall girls with long hair and big tits and low-cut shirts. Short girls with short hair and big tits and short skirts. Girls without shirts, girls without skirts. Oh, this was getting to be too much for Momo.

He started to stroke himself through his pants. He thought about a particular scene from one of his comics, the one with three girls and two of them were--

"That's disgusting."

Momo started. He'd pretty much forgotten Kaidoh was there. "No, it's not." Well, it probably was.

Kaidoh made a sharp sound in the back of his throat. Momo just ignored it. He kept touching himself and tried to get the picture from the comic back into his head. He was breathing through his mouth now and his eyes were closed. It was hard to concentrate, though, with Kaidoh right there. Momo tried to forget where he was, who he was with. Think about the girls.

"You're taking too long," Kaidoh said. He reached over and knocked Momo's hand away. And replaced it with his own.

*

Sometimes, when they were here, Momo wondered if it was the same for Kaidoh as for him. Did Kaidoh get that prickly hotness under his skin, that jumpy twitching in his stomach? Did Kaidoh's muscles tense up and his tendons pull? Did he get heavier somehow, like he was in some sci-fi rocket ship pulling Gs? All from the friction, friction, friction of Momo's hand?

And how did that feel to Kaidoh? Momo tried not to think too much about touching another boy like this, but when he was actually doing it, it was hard not to. The skin on Kaidoh's cock was soft and the calluses on his hand were rough. It was probably the same with Momo. Mostly. Kaidoh certainly wasn't any _bigger_ than Momo, but he was differently shaped. A bit curved, sort of.

Not that Momo was looking. But he couldn't help feeling.

*

Momo was, well, shocked hardly seemed the word for it. Another boy touching him like this was the last thing he would ever have imagined. And if he had, Kaidoh would have been the last boy he would have expected to do it.

The shock was hard to sustain, though, because this felt really good. Really, really good. Even through his clothes. Maybe ten times better than when Momo did it himself. His head was light, like he wasn't getting enough air. His skin was tingling all over. He was starting to feel that fullness inside.

Kaidoh rubbed at him roughly, angrily. Though you could probably add "angrily" onto anything that Kaidoh did. But for now, that was a good thing because it was fast and hard and making Momo even more turned on.

But why was Kaidoh doing this? He didn't _like_ Momo, did he? It was kind of difficult for Momo to concentrate, but he quickly glanced over at Kaidoh's face. It looked just as angry as Momo thought it would. Not a romantic face. And, anyhow, if someone liked someone else, even if it was another boy, he'd write a note or give a present or make a confession, not jerk the other boy off in a dusty storage shed.

Kaidoh must just have been annoyed at Momo. Or something. Momo wasn't thinking very clearly. But wouldn't this mean that Kaidoh was one up on him somehow? It was like Momo was accepting something from the snake, wasn't it?

Well, there were two things Momo could do about that. One of them was to make Kaidoh stop. But that wasn't really Momo's first choice right about now, not when his toes were curling up inside his shoes and his heart was pounding.

So Momo gathered what wits he had left and put his own hand in Kaidoh's lap.

*

Kaidoh was the first to come, like always. He let out his breath in sharp little gasps and his shoulders shook. His eyes screwed up and his face twisted into a grimace, like this was the most painful thing ever. 

He didn't let go, though, and his hand on Momo didn't stop, though the rhythm got a little jerky. Kaidoh's cock leapt in Momo's hand and shot, warm and wet, onto Momo's fingers and Kaidoh's belly.

*

Kaidoh was hard too. So he'd been thinking about girls after all. He jumped when Momo touched him and his hand stopped for a moment. Momo started rubbing Kaidoh and then Kaidoh resumed rubbing Momo and there they were, in an awkward tangle of mutual masturbation.

Momo wasn't sure he was doing this right, but then he thought that he couldn't really do it wrong. It was the same equipment, just on another guy. Kaidoh was doing well enough. Momo couldn't do any less.

They were both breathing loudly now and a shelf creaked as Momo bumped against it. Another piece of chalk fell and hit Momo on the head, but he ignored it. He just focused on the very pleasurable feelings of pleasure he was feeling.

After a while, his arm got a bit sore and he wondered what he was supposed to do about that. Say, "My arm is sore, can we move so I can switch?" Take a break? Just bite the bullet? But while he was thinking, there was a familiar movement under his fingers and Kaidoh came.

*

And then Kaidoh stopped breathing. He just stood there, fist still moving over Momo's cock, and didn't inhale for long enough that Momo got concerned, even though Kaidoh did this every damn time. When he did finally suck in some air, Kaidoh jerked Momo faster and Momo could nearly count down the seconds it would take.

*

Everything was narrowing now for Momo, vision, sensation, breath, blood, all pulling in close, all focusing tighter and tighter until no more would fit, there was nowhere else for all the energy to go. He spasmed, pushing and pushing and --

*

\-- Kaidoh pulling and pulling all of it out of him until Momo was inside-out --

*

\-- and empty.

*

...

*

Oh, yeah. Momo was feeling good now, if a bit sticky from coming in his pants. And very relaxed. Maybe he'd be able to nap now. But first... "Hey, Mamushi, I didn't know you liked me so much." Momo grinned when Kaidoh hissed.

"I wouldn't do that with someone I liked," Kaidoh said.

"I didn't think there was anyone you liked."

"Shut up."

Momo shut up. It was fun to tease Kaidoh but right now it was hard to summon the energy. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

Forty minutes later, they did it all again.

*

Sometimes, Momo didn't think about anything at all.

They wiped themselves off. There was a box of old towels in the shed and one towel would last them for a week of jizz-cleaning. Then Momo would push it down underneath the stack and they'd take a fresh one from on top.

And then they were done. It never took long, they were both pretty much ready to go from the moment they got here. A quick handjob and then back to the clubhouse in plenty of time to change and go their separate ways.

Momo still beat off with his comics every night, but that was just to tide him over.

*

They were finally rescued when someone came to get the new net they were supposed to have put up. A repairman fixed the door and Momo and Kaidoh had to run laps, even though this was clearly not their fault. Or not Momo's fault anyhow. He glared at Kaidoh and Kaidoh glared back. Momo thought about elbowing Kaidoh during the turns, but then they'd just have more laps to run.

After practice, Momo went straight home. He took a bath, then lay on his bed. He was still a bit concerned about the whole getting each other off thing. He was pretty sure he didn't like guys. And that he did like girls. 

Then why was it so good? Momo wrapped his hand around his dick and thought about the difference in how that felt. It wasn't that Kaidoh was any better at it than Momo was. It was just that somebody else's hand was always better than your own.

Momo could live with that.

In fact, the next day, he thought that it would be better not to live without it. It might be difficult to approach Kaidoh, but what was the worst that could happen? Kaidoh had been the one to start it all anyhow; he wasn't likely to go spreading rumours around.

So after practice, before they got changed, Momo caught Kaidoh's eye and, instead of yelling at him, just tilted his head a little, pointing towards the shed. Then he went and unlocked the door. He didn't have to wait that long before Kaidoh came in after him.

It was a little awkward. But they managed. It felt just as good as yesterday.

And so it began. They met every day there was school, just for as long as it took. And that was all that was different, really. Momo still provoked Kaidoh. Kaidoh still annoyed Momo. They still tried to fight about three times a week.

But Momo was a lot more relaxed.

*

Momoshiro was feeling good. The team was doing well, he was scraping by in school, he had fun hanging out with his friends, his sisters hadn't broken any of his things lately, he had a new shooter game, and he was sexually gratified most days. All in all, he was satisfied with life.

On Monday, as practice was winding down, Momo was getting his stuff together and yelling at Echizen to toss his jacket to him. Inui and Kaidoh were standing nearby, talking about something, and Momo wasn't paying much attention.

"No, Kaidoh," Inui said, "we should really leave right away." And suddenly Momo was all ears.

"But Inui-senpai--" Kaidoh said.

"The training schedule is very precise," Inui said. "If we don't go now, we won't have time to complete it." He started off to the clubhouse with Kaidoh trailing behind him. Kaidoh looked back over his shoulder, but when he met Momo's eyes, he looked away.

A jacket hit Momo in the side of the head. "Thank you," he muttered and kept staring. Then he grabbed his racquet and went off to the shed anyway. Just in case. But of course Kaidoh didn't show.

Damn Inui. And damn Kaidoh for listening to him. Like waiting a few minutes would have thrown off Inui's training schedule. Damn! Momo kicked a cardboard box and put a hole in the side. It didn't make him feel better. He kicked a shelf. That hurt. Damn. It would be that fucking snake's fault if Momo hurt his foot and couldn't play.

He was so frustrated he wanted to yell, he wanted to smash things. He was mad and annoyed and half-turned on just from being here in the first place. His gut was all twisted up and he paced back and forth. What should he do? Damn!

But there wasn't anything to do. Kaidoh had gone off and so Momo had to deal. After all, it was only sexual frustration. He'd managed that before. Right? "Right," he said. Momo tried to calm down a bit so people wouldn't notice he was upset. And anyhow, why was he getting so worked up over Kaidoh of all people? Who cared what that moron did?

Momo locked up the shed and went over to the clubhouse. Kaidoh was already gone, not that Momo was looking for him. But if he had been there, Momo thought he would have liked to punch him.

He changed quickly. He picked up his bag but dropped it again when he was grabbed from behind. "Hey, Momo." Eiji was hanging around Momo's neck. "Ice cream, okay?"

The thought of ice cream right now made Momo's stomach churn. "Not today, Eiji-senpai," he said. "I have some errands to run."

"You don't want to go?" Eiji grabbed Momo tighter and Momo wondered how to disentangle himself. But then he was saved. "Ochibi!" Eiji yelled and let go of Momo to fasten himself to Echizen. "You'll have ice-cream with me, right?"

Echizen looked like an animal caught in a trap. Any other day, Momo would have laughed. "Kikumaru-senpai," Echizen said, "I have to go on errands with Momo-senpai." He squirmed, trying to get out of Eiji's grasp.

"No," Momo said. "I have to go by myself." Echizen glared at Momo but Momo just shrugged and picked up his bag. Echizen might sulk, but he'd get over it. And Momo had to get out of here.

He thought about going to street tennis but instead he got his bike and just rode around for a long time. The fresh air was cool, the sun was warm. Momo didn't have to think. He started up a steep hill. It made his muscles burn, his heart pound. His bike wasn't really made for that kind of grade, but he climbed it anyhow, pumping harder and harder on the pedals. Sweat soaked his back, ran off his forehead. Nearly there, he would make it, keep pushing. And then he was over the top and flying down the other side, yelling into the wind.

It helped.

At home, he soaked a long time in the bath. He stroked himself under the water and got off, but it was just not good enough. Like eating crappy store-bought chocolate pudding instead of the delicious pudding his mom made. Momo would still eat the store pudding, but all the time, he kept thinking of home-made.

Shit. And Momo was still mad at Kaidoh. In the course of things, Momo spent a fair amount of time being mad at Kaidoh, but this was different. This was actual mad. He'd burned away all the hot anger on his bike ride, but underneath there was still this strange cold anger and that felt like it wasn't going away.

The next day, it happened again. After practice, Kaidoh walked off with Inui, not even bothering to change first. Kaidoh's shoulders were hunched up a little. He didn't look back at Momo. But Inui did and Momo wasn't sure why.

Well, fuck Kaidoh. Momo would be fine without him. He went out for burgers with Eiji and teased his sisters, and beat off in his room, once when he got home and once when he was in bed. He got up in the morning and went to school and everything was back to the way it was before this all started.

Except that he didn't fight with Kaidoh anymore. Momo didn't want to even see the bastard, so he didn't. He looked away, he looked right through him. He didn't bump into Kaidoh to make him mad, he didn't tease him to hear him hiss and sputter. When Kaidoh sent a ball into his court at practice, Momo just hit it back and then kept at his exercise with Kawamura. When Kaidoh jostled him as they were running laps, Momo muttered "sorry" and slowed a little to put some distance between them.

People were starting to talk about it.

And that would have been funny if Momo hadn't still been so pissed off. The whole time he and Kaidoh were fooling around in the storage shed, nobody had known a thing. Now that there was nothing going on, people wondered about them, why Momo was being so nice to Kaidoh for a change.

Nice? It might look like that. But Momo could tell it was getting to Kaidoh. And that was some satisfaction, anyhow. Because Momo wasn't getting any satisfaction anywhere else.

By the end of the week, Momo was pretty damn cranky. Something had to be done. At practice, he started to wonder if there was anyone else he could do _that_ with. Maybe Arai? But Momo had no idea how he would go about initiating things and anyhow, Arai was too annoying. Not that Kaidoh wasn't annoying. But... Well, Momo didn't know what, but something, definitely.

Momo was re-tying his shoes, when he heard Inui and stupid Kaidoh talking. Ignoring Kaidoh meant that Momo had to know where Kaidoh was and what he was doing at all times, so he listened closely. Not that anyone could miss the stupid viper's stupid loud voice.

"I'll add the new exercise set on Monday, Inui-senpai," Kaidoh said. "I'll come and do them here before morning practice."

"Are you sure?" Inui said. "I can't come in early to supervise you."

"I already take up too much of your time," Kaidoh said. "Thank you, senpai, for the training menu."

Momo pulled too hard on his shoelace and it broke. He swore and knotted the ends together. He wanted to look up at Kaidoh, but he didn't. Momo was probably being an idiot, but what if Kaidoh was trying to say...

Well, what if? Like he wanted anything to do with Kaidoh anymore. But still. Momo could see the dim, untidy shed, smell the dust and the stale air, the sweat and the jizz, hear their rough breathing. Fuck, it was making him hard right now, just the idea. He had to mess with his shoelaces for a long time before he could make it go down.

By the time he was done, he knew he was going to be early on Monday, whether he thought it was a good idea or not.

Sunday was difficult to get through. Momo felt wired, jumpy. He called Echizen out to play tennis. He played DDR for an hour. He went to the movies with a bunch of kids. He nearly forgot to do his homework and had to stay up late to finish.

Then it was Monday. Momo woke up early. He scarfed down his breakfast and rode his bike over to the school. It was still half an hour until practice. He walked over to the courts, but slowly. He wasn't just edgy now, he was nervous. Nervous like before a match, with butterflies in his stomach and his fingers clenching up into his palms.

And there was Kaidoh. He was on a patch of grass, doing sit-ups. Momo wondered if Kaidoh felt like Momo did. Or if Kaidoh even expected to see Momo at all. Momo just watched him for a while. Where did Kaidoh get all that energy? It seemed like he spent all his time training. Did he ever have any fun?

"Oi, Mamushi," Momo called. Kaidoh stopped, his elbows touching his knees. "You work too hard."

"Heh," Kaidoh said. "You're too lazy."

"At least I know how to have a good time," Momo said. He dropped his bag onto the grass. Then he went over and held Kaidoh's ankles for him. Kaidoh finished his set. They didn't exactly look at each other. Momo wondered why Kaidoh didn't wear any socks. Some sort of austerity thing, maybe. Socks were too comfortable. Probably Kaidoh slept on a stone floor and bathed in cold water every day.

Kaidoh stopped. Momo let go. "Are you done?" Momo asked. Kaidoh nodded. Momo stood and Kaidoh stood and then they did look at each other. It felt weird. "Come on," Momo said and grabbed his bag and wondered what he would do if Kaidoh didn't follow him.

But he did. Momo's butterflies calmed down. This was familiar but at the same time, it was different. They couldn't pretend it was all accidental, that they just happened to be in the same place at the same time. Momo unlocked the shed and they both went in. It was darker than usual; the window faced the west and only a faint light came in.

Momo drew a deep breath. Then he undid his pants. He was in his school uniform still and he would have to be careful not to stain it. If he could remember to. He was so turned on, he was so hard just from being in this room. Just from anticipation.

When Kaidoh touched him, Momo had to bite his tongue to keep from making some stupid noise. It had only been a week, but it had been the longest week in the history of the world. Momo wrapped his fingers around Kaidoh's cock and Kaidoh did make a noise, half a hiss, half a groan. Momo grinned. And they began.

Up and down, up and down, moving together at last. Just like always. Just like Momo liked it. Momo felt like he couldn't breathe, like he was being crushed down slowly by a heavy weight.

And then somebody moved, something shifted, maybe it was an earth tremor, and their open mouths pressed together.

That was odd. What was even odder was that Momo was grabbing Kaidoh's shoulder and Kaidoh was grabbing the back of Momo's neck and now they were kissing each other, as best they could.

Kaidoh tasted like toothpaste and electric shock. He sucked at Momo and Momo sucked back, not really sure of what he was doing, but figuring he could work it out as they went along. It was wet and exciting, it made funny shivers go down his spine and sent more blood and heat into his cock.

When Kaidoh came, he stopped breathing, like he always did. His mouth stopped moving, but neither of them pulled back. Momo wondered what would happen if he breathed into Kaidoh's mouth, like artificial respiration. Maybe next time he'd try that. Then Kaidoh was breathing again and kissing again and Momo was coming, flying down the hill with the wind in his face.

They stood together for a minute afterwards, foreheads pressed together, just breathing in each other's faces. Then Kaidoh hissed softly. "We'll be late," he said.

"Right," Momo said and they stepped away from each other. It was too bad, in a way.

When Momo was tucking the towel away, he saw a piece of chalk sitting on the edge of a shelf. He put it in his pocket.

In the clubhouse, he stowed his bag and got changed with the rest of the club. Inui came over to him. "Aren't you early today, Momoshiro?"

"No," Momo said. "I just got here."

At lunchtime, Momo whipped the chalk at Kaidoh and hit him in the head.


End file.
